Challenges from Petalclan!
by Lynxtheicewing
Summary: this is where I'll post challenges from Petalclan! go and join, its full of wonderful people. ill put the link at the top of each chapter! Only rated T because i don't know which challenges I'll get.
1. Chapter 1

**A challenge from the Forum Petalclan. The challenge is to write a one-shot about my favorite warriors ship. I've never written a one shot before, Well then...here we go. WARNING! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ RIVER OF FIRE, SPOILERS AHEAD!**

Jayfeather sat in the medicine den sorting his herbs. He had sent Alderheart out to find watermint just incase the sickness came back. And Leafpool was still in Riverclan, caring for Mothwing. He let out a sigh. The medicine den had never been this quiet. Without Briarlight, the medicine den seemed...Dull. Ever since the sickness took her life, Jayfeather had been lonely. He missed his patient, his friend. He could still imagine her right there in her nest, helping him sort the stack of herbs. He let out another sigh and continued his work.

He layed in his nest, unable to sleep. Alderheart had cleaned Briarlight's old nest out, taking what was left of her scent away. He pricked his ears, listening to the sounds around the camp. Thoughts drifted in and out of his head.

 _It's your fault._

 _She caught it from you._

 _You should have realized._

 _Stupid mouse-brained sickness._

 _Stupid queens having kits._

 _I'm a mouse brain, a foxheart._

 _She died because of YOU._

Soon he drifted off to sleep. His dreams filled with shadows and sorrow.

Dream

Jayfeather was on a small patch of light. Everytime he stepped off the patch, his paw filled with pain and voices wailed, hissing and spitting that it was his fault. He curled up on the patch of light and weeped.

"Jayfeather…" a voice echoed. "Jayfeather.." It repeated. He curled up, determined to get away from the negative voices.

He froze as he felt a tail touch his shoulders, and a familiar scent wafted around him. He opened his eyes and looked up. He was in a clearing, dew on tree leaves,and grass, making them look as if the stars themselves lived on them.

"There you are." The Dark Brown she cat stood above him, her sky blue eyes gentle. Starlight speckled her pelt and she stood, using all of her legs.

"Briarlight!?" Jayfeather mewed, his eyes widening.

"No need to be sad silly." She mewed, sticking her tongue out at him.

"B-but.." Jayfeather stammered.

"No buts. It's not your fault. It was my time. It was MY fault i got sick. If i would have just told Alderheart, or you that i hadn't been feeling well…. It's my fault. Not yours. Now, now that i can run again, wanna race?" She asked the grey tom.

Jayfeather broke into a rare smile. "Of course…." He mewed. Together they ran, raced up trees and threw moss balls at each other.

Soon, Jayfeather began to fade. He was waking up.

"Well, this is goodbye for now silly." Briarlight mewed. Jayfeather looked down at his fading paws.

"yeah….Briarlight?" he asked, looking back up at her.

"Yes Jayfeather?" She answered making a serious face and giving her voice an accent. This made the grumpy tom laugh.

"I-...I miss you...and i never told you but...i love you." He confessed. Briarlight gave him a gentle smile. He padded up to him and nuzzled him.

"I Love you to you grumpy furball." She purred. And with that, he faded away, waking up.

THE END

 **I think i did a good job if i do say so myself! But i need to stop writing such depressing nightmares.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Challenge 2, Write about a cat who was a bully because of the cat they liked.**

Shellpaw was at it again.

"Hey you, Wrenpaw." he snarled.

Wrenpaw looked up at the older apprentice. "Y-yes S-shellpaw?" The she-cat stammered, her eyes wide.

"Can you ever speak without your stupid stutter? He snarled, puffing up his fur to make himself look bigger and more threatening.

"I-I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-" Wreppaw began to stutter.

"Just shut up, no one ever wants to hear you speak. You fox hearted mouse brained piece of crow food."

Wrenpaw felt tears sliding down her muzzle.

"AW, poor thing, she's crying." One of Shellpaw's friends cooed sarcastically. He pushed her to the ground, looking over his shoulders to see if their mentors were watching.

"Shellpaw, Fairywind is looking." his friend informed him.

Fairywind used to be a kittypet named Fairy. She was a pretty white she cat with light brown speckles and gray eyes.

Shellpaw puffed up his chest and growled loudly.

"You are nothing compared to the rest of these cats. You just weak and pathetic." he snarled. Wrepaw stood and scrambled away, tears running down her face. Shellpaw had a satisfied look on his face and he strutted over to Fairywind.

"Hey," he mewed. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

"I took care of Wrenpaw, she was calling you names behind your back." He lied. Fairywind just rolled her eyes. She stood and padded towards his mentor, Sprucesprout. Shellpaw narrowed his eyes as the two purred and touched muzzles. Shellpaw lashed his tail in anger.

"Hey Sprucesprout, can we go hunting?" he asked his mentor.

"Oh, um yes." The warrior mewed, not really paying attention, for he was staring at Fairywind.

"Can we go to the river to fish?" he asked his mentor, knowing that Sprucesprout wasn't listening.

"Yeah, you lead. Maybe Fairywind should come with us." before Shellpaw could protest Sprucesprout called out to the she cat and she came running over. "Wanna come fishing with us?" he asked.

Fairywind looked down at her paws shyly and nodded.

The three cats made their way to the river and began to fish. Shellpaw glared at the two cats and an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Fairywind, cat you go see if there's any shrews? Those are the kits favorites." he mewed, glaring at Sprucesprout. Fairywind smiled.

"Of course!" as she padded away, he padded towards his mentor, who was staring into the water, a dreamy look on his face.

"Hey, Sprucesprout, i see a big fish out there that would really impress her if you caught it." he lied. His mentors eyes lit up and he eagerly jumped into the water. Little did he know there was a strong current. Once he got deep enough, a twoleg boat swept by, knocking him out cold. The current began to pull him away.

"Sprucesprout!" he cried as Fairywind padded back into the small clearing. He dived into the water and swap out, grabbing his unconcious mentor, and dragging him back to the sand. When he got back he puffed out his chest proudly and Fairywish praised him.

"I don't know what i could do to repay you for saving him." She mewed, trying to get Sprucesprout warmed up.

"Be my mate." he mewed in return.

Fairywind had a stunned look on her face. "What?"

"Be my mate, or i will make the rest of his life miserable." he threatened.

THE END

 **This is terrible. But i tried.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Challenge #3,  
Agile**

"Darkstar, you dare challenge me?!" Glowstar, the Fireclan leader, demanded.

"Fireclan is nothing but a kit stealing clan!" Darkstar, leader of Waveclan snapped back. The Dark brown tom's fur was on end, his claws unsheathed as he stalked towards the light grey tom.

The two circled each other. The cats below the flat rock tense.

"You should never Challenge a Fireclan cat, much less the leader." Glowstar taunted.

"Then you should have never stolen my children." Darkstar screeched as he launched himself at Glowstar.

The Fireclan cats below launched themselves at the Waveclan cats.

Glowstar stepped to the side and Darkstar skidded, catching his claw on a crack in the rock, flinging himself back at the leader.

Glowstar smirked and slipped under the large tom, rolling onto his back and kicking up in a graceful attack, sending the other tom flying. Darkstar skidded with a snarl, his Amber eyes filled with rage.

"rrrrrRRRRAAGGHH!" Darkstar let out a cry of rage and ran at the sly tom. Glowstar dodged each blow and began backing towards one of the trees that stood at the edge of the rock. Darkstar chased without a thought. Glowstar waited until he was a few mouse lengths away before jumping and grabbing hold of a branch and watched as Darkstar slammed into the tree trunk below. Glowstar let out a laugh as Darkstar cried out in rage. The dark tom scrambled up after him.

Glowstar backed towards the very edge of the branch. He unsheathed his claws and batted at Darkstars head, causing a trickle of blood to drip from a cut on the Dark toms head. Darkstar jumped and landed a blow to the grey toms shoulder. Glowstar fell to the rock again, Darkstar landing on top of him.

Glowstar twisted out of his grip and ran, jumping off the rock into the sea of fighting cats below. Darkstar snarled and dived after him.

Glowstar ran, weaving through the fighting cats, skidding to a stop at the edge of the clearing before running back in, towards Darkstar. When Fireclan cats saw Darkstar in the clearing they made a large circle around him, letting Glowstar in. without stopping Glowstar lifted a paw, slashing the large toms pelt, his clan mates that circled the large tom doing the same.

Waveclan cats, realizing their leader was in trouble, launched themselves into the circle of Fireclan cats, landing blows on the agile cats shoulders, disabling them for a small amount of time, enabling them to land more lethal blows.

Darkstar ran up behind Glowstar, who was distracted. He grabbed the grey toms hind leg in his jaws and bit down until he heard a snap. Glowstars pained cry echoed across the gathering place. Fireclan cats began to rush towards their leader. Strong Waveclan cats blocked their way, snarling in their faces.

Darkstar pinned Glowstar down, his own and other cats blood soaking his pelt, staining his dark pelt red.

"Where. Are. my. KITS!" he roared into the now disabled toms face.

"You'll never...find them…." the weary tom gasped. Darkstar grabbed the toms tail and bit down.

"Okay okay okay! Not the tail! T-their back at Fireclan camp, in the warriors den, being guarded by three of my strongest warriors…." he mewed quickly. Darkstar dropped his tail.

"I don't care how agile you or your clan is, if you ever do anything like this again, we will wipe your clan from the earth." he snarled at the tom before whipping around and leading his clan towards Fireclan camp to retrieve his kits.

 **Long story short, Fireclan is a clan filled with agile cats. Waveclan cats are strong, but slow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Challenge #4**

 **write a short story about an event you wish happened in the canon books**

"Starflower!" Thunder called happily as he entered the place they usually meet at.

"Hey Thunder…" Starflower answered, coming out of a shadow, her tail down and her ears flat.

Thunders eyes filled with concern as he saw her sadness.

"Are you okay, Starflower?" He asked, padding up to the she-cat.

"I-i…." she sighed. " i...i can't lie to you anymore, Thunder. Your so nice, you are like a brother to me."

Thunder felt hurt that he was friend zoned. "Can't lie to me about what."he narrowed his eyes and became suspicious.

Starflower looked down at her paws.

"i...My father… he wanted to use me as a spy. But… i can't do that." She mewed.

Thunders eyes widened.

"A spy! Who's your father." Thunder growled, his suspicion growing. _Is she lying?_ He thought to himself.

"My father is One-eye." she mewed, guilt thick in her voice. Anger grew in Thunders eyes.

"Before you say anything, Thunder, just know...i'm cutting off all my connections with Father. I want to stay on the Moor with you and gray Wing." she looked down at her paws before adding. "You guys would be more of a family then my father ever was,"

Thunder was stunned into silence. He thought for a moment.

"Come on, let's see what Tall shadow and Gray wing have to say." he sighed, turning towards the exit.

As Starflower padded after Thunder, something flickered in her eyes and her smile became sinister before becoming cheerful again as he looked back at her.

Gray Wing smiled when he saw Thunder enter camp, but immediately frowned as he saw Starflower. He padded over to Thunder, meeting him halfway.

"Why did you bring her here?" he heard Lightning tail growl.

"Because she has something she wants to say." Thunder motioned to Starflower with his tail.

Starflower stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"I would like to join your Group...i just want to be part of a family again. And in exchange, i'll tell you whatever you want to know about One-eye...m-my father." Starflower mewed, her voice cracking at the end.

Gray wings eyes widened. "One-eye is your father!" He felt pity towards the she-cat but quickly pushed it away.

"I'll speak with Tall shadow, but until there's an answer...Lightning tail, Holly, watch her, don't let her leave your sight." he mewed, wheezing slightly. He turned and padded toward Tallshadows den, leaving a Lightning Tail and Holly to watch the She cat, with Thunder complaining.

It was sunset, Thunder and Lightning Tail were arguing about Starflower, while Holly rolled her eyes.

Starflower looked to the den Graywing had went into before whipping around to look at the camp exit.

Holly narrowed her eyes as Starflower sniffed the air. Starflower suddenly smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she looked back towards Tall shadows den. Graywing came out of his den with Tall shadow by his side as Starflower let out a Yowl. Suddenly a group of cats broke through the camp Entrance and swarmed the camp.

Holly lept at Starflower, realizing what she had done.

"You liar!" She screeched in the other she-cats face.

"You group cats are vermin, taking over the forest, it's time for you to disappear!" Starflower hissed back, kicking Holly in the stomach, sending her flying across the clearing.

Lightning tail began to leap at Starflower but Thunder barreled into him. "Don't hurt her!" Thunder pleaded as he pinned his friend to the ground.

"Are you insane!" Lightning tail hissed, trying to twist away. "Look around you, she led these rogues here!" he motioned with his chin at the battle going on around them.

"I don't care! I won't let you hurt her!" Thunder roared.

"Sweet Thunder, sweet naive Thunder." Starflower purred, padding up next to him.

"Why would i ever lead these cats here?" She asked her voice innocent, but her eyes angry. She twined his tail with his.

Lightning Tail struggled as Thunder loosened his grip in surprise, and gave him enough time to finally get free. He launched himself at Starflower, claws unsheathed and teeth bared.

They rolled before Lightning Tail pinned her down, biting into her throat, hatred burning in his eyes. Starflower wailed in pain. She saw Thunder in the corner of her vision.

'thunder ! H-help me!" she choked.

Thunder stood, his eyes wide as the battle raged around him, he watched as Lightning Tail bit down into her throat, and hear as she wailed for help.

Should he let her die? Or Help her?

He raced forward and stopped next to Lightning Tail.

"You Lied to me." he growled, his eyes dark. Her eyes went wide as Lightning Tail bit own more. Guilt fshed through her eyes before it faded, along with her life.

 **I have always Hated Starflower. No offense to Starflower fans, but i REALLY hate her.**


End file.
